


Pet

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Feral Behavior, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Protective Lydia Martin, Protective Scott McCall, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has won. Scott's dead and Stiles is finally his... or so he thinks. </p>
<p>Prompt fill, rest of prompt can be found in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll finish this, how much I'll write, or how long it will take me to get out the next chapter. I'm extremely busy and I have hard time writing longer fics, but I at least wanted to give this prompt a try 
> 
> Entire prompt: more jealous and possessive scott please! prompt; theo has always been completely obsessed with stiles, since 4th grade, and after successfully murdering scott he goes to stiles' house to claim his victory prize. but stiles keeps rejecting theo's obsessive love, so theo drugs and kidnaps stiles and records them having sex. lots of possessive/obsessive theo, noncon sex, knotting, unwanted declarations of love, theo bragging 'cause stiles never needed them, stiles has always belonged only to him. even though theo knows tht scott is dead, he sends to video to everyone, even to scott, because theo wants to show everyone (alive or dead) who stiles truly belongs to. but scott is alive and sees the complete video. scott goes feral and amost destroys the house in a fit of anger and desperation. the pack (esp lydia) calms him down and together they study a plan to save stiles from theo's clutches. scott is out for blood this time. sciles endgame, rape aftermath, scott cures stiles with love. last part of the 3parts prompt; scott teaches stiles how to love again, to not fear his kisses and touches because scott loves him and would never hurt him. they make love, slowoly, sweetly, and scott spend all the time praising stiles, worshipping stiles' abused body. scott makes sure to erase the scent, bruises and marks that moster left on stiles' body, and replaces them with his own scent and love marks. sciles love. if you wrote a very long or multichap/instal fic about it, it'd be amazing!

His mouth is filled with the taste of blood. The taste is vile and unpleasant, but still better than the heavier taste of semen he had to experience earlier. His lips are cracked and swollen, slits on the sides from the gag he’d been forced to wear during the first couple days of his captivity. Theo had loved making him scream with the gag in place. He’d gotten a real kick seeing how loud Stiles could still be with his mouth covered. Now his throat was sore and the petty whimpers that slipped past his lips were the only noises he could utter making the gag useless and unneeded. 

“You look so lovely my pet.”

There’s clawed fingers between his legs, blood caking his inner thighs as the nails leave long scratches across his abused flesh. He doesn’t even bother trying to close his legs anymore. There’s just nothing left in him to fight.

“I wonder what Scott would say if he could see you now? See you covered in my marks, my scent, just all mine. Always mine, right Stiles? He didn’t deserve you. None of those pesky people you called friends deserved you. You’re too perfect for them, too beautiful, too amazing.” 

The clawed fingers slide up pressing into his entrance with no mercy. His body jolts, a soft whimper slipping past his lips. Theo chuckles at this. 

“So perfect my little pet and all mine.”

Theo’s set up a camera off to the side. He struggles to not stare at the red blinking light that means its recording. 

“I can’t wait for those idiots that you called a pack to get our little video. I want them to see just how amazing you are. Just how much you belong to me now. If only Scott was still alive. I bet his reaction would be the most entertaining. Oh well.” 

The fingers are gone now and Theo has moved so that he’s towering over him. Claws gripping at his hips and a cock pressed to his abused hole. 

“Now then my pet, let’s put on a show.”

Stiles shuts his eyes and tries to pretend that somewhere out there Scott’s still alive. That this is all just some fucked up nightmare that he’ll wake up from. That everything will be ok. 

The camera continues recording.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
